


The Impulses of the Beast

by IncognitoPichu



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoPichu/pseuds/IncognitoPichu
Summary: Beast Boy wants to relax, Impulse is... impulsive, there is only one possible outcome.(Story written back in 2017, gradually posting some stuff on AO3)





	The Impulses of the Beast

Disclaimer: This story contains themes of hyper-endowed boys as well as explicit descriptions of sexual acts between males, several of them underage. If any of that offends you, I suggest you not read any further.

 

Impulses of the Beast

 

 

“Wonder Girl, get it's attention! Beast Boy! Impulse! You're with me! We're not letting this thing across the bridge!"

 

Nightwing issued commands to the team as they all leapt away from a snap of the monster's vine, all surrounding Poison Ivy's newest pet. Two stories tall, skin strong enough to withstand gunfire, and wielding at least 10 long vines with incredibly strong snapping fly-trap plants at the ends of them.

 

“On it!"

 

**SNAP** **SNAP**

 

Dodging two quick attacks, Wonder Girl shot forward delivering a powerful jab to the front of the behemoth.

 

**POW**

 

“SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

 

Enraged by the attack, the monster let out a deafening screech, and began focusing its attacks on the girl.

 

**SNAP** **SNAP** **SNAP**

 

Seeing his opening, Nightwing issued his commands. “Impulse, Go!"

 

“You got it boss man!" Grasping a length of wire, he sped around the enemy's left side, encircling as many vines as he was able to, then restraining them by winding the wire around the bridge's suspension cable. Simultaneously, Nightwing flung several grapples around the monster's right side vines, doing the same.

 

“Wonder Girl! Beast Boy! Now!

 

Jumping back from the monster, Wonder Girl looked up to see Beast Boy transformed into a rolled up armadillo, dropping towards her. In one fluid motion, she flew up into the air, catching him, and immediately flung her teammate at the center of the villain.

 

“And here comes the pitch!" Beast Boy shouted out in excitement as he transformed mid-flight, growing massively in size, becoming a rhinoceros. Angling his horn forward, he had enough force to rip through the plant's surface, the momentum of Wonder Girl's throw carrying him completely through the monster, ripping a rhino-sized hole in the monstrosity.

 

“KKKRRRRYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEE!"

 

The monster let out another screech as it crumbled to the ground in gush of dark fluids, pouring from the opening left from the team's attack, until it finally completely collapsed to the ground, unmoving.

 

Nightwing stepped forward, letting out a sigh of relief as he hit his communicator, “Target neutralized." He turned to his young charges who had all moved towards their leader, “Great job team, regroup back at the base, the league has a handle on Ivy herself. All-in-all, a pretty clean win for us, I'd say."

 

“'Clean' is not the word I'd use..."

 

The others looked over to Beast Boy, each of their faced curling into a look of disgust as they saw the boy standing there completely drenched in the monster's fluids. Dark liquid matting down every inch of his fur and dripping off of his clothes.

 

“Ugh, this stuff smells even worse than it looks..."

 

“Err, well..." Nightwing added in reluctantly, “Batman did mention something about 'mutagenic _fertilizer_ '... You may want to shower when we get back..."

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

“Jaime? Hermano? Dude, where are you? Your good buddy Impulse wants to hang out!"

 

Bart zipped around the base from room to room, having no luck fining his friend, or anybody for that matter. Upon reaching the hangar, he finally found someone, coming across Mal climbing onto his motorcycle.

 

“Hey Mal! You seen Jaime? Or... Anyone really? This place is completely moded..."

 

“Well, Robin had issues in Gotham, the senior members are meeting with the league, and the girls are all hanging out in town. So, the place is mostly empty." He climbed on to his motorcycle and started the engine. “Jaime was in the training room with La'gaan earlier. If they're not still there, you might have the whole place to yourself. So, have fun..."

 

With that, the bay doors opened, and Mal revved the engine and rode out of the base.

 

“Training room, huh?"

 

In an instant, the speedster was across the base, scanning over the training room, eventually coming across a new scuff mark.

 

“Hah, fresh scratches! If he was just here... That means... Locker Room!"

 

In the blink of an eye, Bart zipped out of the room, into the locker room, and up and down to individual rows, coming to a stop right at the entrance to the shower itself, “Hmm, must've just missed... him...?"

 

It was at that moment, time stood still, even moreso than usual for the speedster. One, Garfield Logan, better known as 'Beast Boy' stepped out of the shower into the locker room, towel covering his head as he tousled his hair, the rest of the boy's body completely bare. The young shape-shifter was much more toned than he seemed at first glance, and budding muscles could be seen on his legs and abdomen, but the most prominent feature on the boy's nude form was clear, dangling between the boy's legs, nearly bumping into his knees with each step was the most colossal dick that Bart had ever seen.

 

It was as thick as a soda can, and though it dangled soft, Bart estimated that it had to be at least three times as big as his own, even if he were fully hard. Garfield's manhood was impossibly huge, and, Bart couldn't rip his eyes away. This wasn't the boy that he was looking for, but he would definitely not complain about what he just found.

 

“Hm?"

 

Feeling someone's presence, Gar removed the towel from his face, seeing no one as he glanced around, he continued drying off as he strode towards his locker.

 

Impulse was able to dash behind a row of lockers just in time to avoid being seen by the other boy, though still captivated by the boy's display, he remained nearby, still peering around the corner. “Holy shit, no way is he that big! That's gotta be his powers right? Man that is so crash!" The boy muttered to himself silently, not moving his gaze from the green boy for even a second. His hand subconsciously aching toward his need as he watched in silence.

 

Once dry, Gar wrapped his towel around his waist, much to the dismay of his sudden admirer, “Ugh, that stuff took forever to wash out..." Bart had lost track of time, not sure how long he had been covertly staring at his teammate, but the young shape-shifter had finished drying off, pulling his belongings from his locker, he strode out of the locker room, towards his quarters.

 

“Phew..."

 

Bart let out a sigh, combining relief that he felt from not being seen, with the excitement he just experienced from viewing such a divine sight. Drooping his head down, he was a little surprised to see that he had been fondling himself, and quite aggressively at that. His hand was completely coated, slicked with pre, his member quickly deflating.

 

“Alright, I totally need to see that again, preferably from a closer angle, much much closer..."

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

After returning to his room, and getting dressed, Beast Boy made his way to the lounge area. Seeing nobody else in the vicinity, he clicked on the TV, and then flopped onto the sofa. For once, not in his standard red and white team uniform, he was clad in khaki cargo shorts and a black tee with a purple casual jacket over it. He was clearly dressed to relax as “Garfield", not for action as “Beast Boy".

 

Laying long-ways across the couch, he flipped through the channels briskly, trying to simply relax and enjoy the- “Hey man! What's up?"

 

“ACK!"

 

Catching himself just-in-time to avoid falling to the floor, he glanced up to see Impulse sitting adjacent to him on the sofa.

 

“Oh, hey Bart, where'd you even come from?"

 

“Just got here, kinda bored, and figured we could hang out a bit, you know, manly bonding? All that kinda stuff, it'll be totally crash!"

 

Gar gave the other boy a slight smile and shrugged, “Sure, that could be fun, what'd you have in mind?"

 

Still donning his hero attire, the speedster jumped up excitedly, “How about some sparring? Or we could work out? Or we could patrol, I bet there's some bad dudes out there that could totally stand to learn a little justice from IMPULSE and BEAST BOY!"

 

“Uh Bart, actually... I I'd rather just kinda chill here. I've been on seven missions this week, and it's only Wednesday, I could really use a night to just... not be “Beast Boy."

 

The speedster stood still for a moment before he spoke, “That's cool too." In a blur, he zipped out of the room. Barely a second passed before he returned, now clad in a gray shirt and shorts, “Hanging out here sounds like a blast too! We can relax, watch a little TV, Netflix will learn the wrath of Impu---err... BART and GARFIELD!"

 

Gar smiled and leaned back, “Now that sounds great."

 

The two lounged for a while, enjoying each others company and just spending time watching various TV shows. The entire time, Bart kept glancing downward at the other boy's shorts, expecting to see a bulge, ripple, outline, or anything giving away the ridiculousness concealed between the boy's legs. He wasn't quite sure how a simple pair of shorts was completely suppressing a dick that big, there should definitely be some visible signs somewhere...

 

“I'm just saying, even when you're not in your suit, you speed around like crazy, how do you even have any shoes left in one piece? And don't give me any nonsense about somehow getting Nike sneakers made out of speed-resistant material or something."

 

Bart smirked, “Heh, nothing that amazing, though that would be pretty crash. Actually, it's just the speed-force energy protecting me. Boring, right?"

 

“Oh, noted... Do your feet still get sore though?"

 

“Hah! says the guy that hasn't worn shoes once since I met him!"

 

Instantly upon saying that, Bart was off of the couch, in front of the other boy, grasping his left foot.

 

“Hey! What are you..." Gar remained calm, yet a bit surprised at his friend's sudden action.

 

“Relax, you said you've been on a bunch of missions lately right? You're probably sore all over, right?" Bart's hands went right to work, lightly massaging the boy's foot.

 

“Ah, alright... I guess that doesn't feel too bad..."

 

Though reluctant at first, Gar quickly got into it, taking great pleasure in the soft kneading against his soles.

 

“Ahhh... Actually, it doesn't feel bad at all..."

 

Bart grinned as he continued his treatment, applying a bit more pressure to the boy's extremity. “See, told you! You totally needed this!"

 

Garfield was in heaven, the soft touch of Bart's hands were caressing all of the right spots.

 

“Oh m-man... your hands are really soft..."

 

“Heh, Well the Allen family is known for having silky smooth skin! Well, that and... you know, the speed thing."

 

On that note, Bart switched to the boy's right foot, continuing the delicate pleasure. With the new sensations bombarding his right, and his left still reeling from the recent gratification, the exhilaration Gar was receiving from his feet was becoming a bit much for him.

 

“Ah! Oh man... D-Don't look..."

 

Even before Gar's plea, Bart's attention had been garnered, as a noticeable mound began snaking it's way through the shape-shifter's shorts. Even with the loose-fitting nature of the khakis, the bulge was become well apparent as it started swelling in girth along with length, clearly becoming more than the shorts could contain, in turn making the boy begin to panic a bit.

 

“Uh... Bart, I-I need to go, like n-now!"

 

Bart however, had other plans, involving the green boy's continuing presence. Retaining his grasp on the boy's foot, he persisted in his efforts. “What, no way! I can tell you're enjoying this, there's no reason to get embarrassed!"

 

“Y-You don't understand! I-I... Ahhh..." Gar could barely keep his thoughts straight, the foot rub he was receiving had excited him in a way he absolutely did not expect, and the pleasure we was receiving was starting to be matched by the discomfort of his growing erection straining against his coverings, pressing hard against them.

 

This also did not go unnoticed by the other boy. Keeping his eyes on the prize, he stared down that massive obtrusion in front of him, absolutely praying for that caged behemoth to break free, until the desire became too much for him. In one quick motion, Bart released his grasp on Garfield's foot, and proceeded to undo the snap at the top of his fly.

 

Garfield's eyes went wide realizing what was about to happen, “Bart! Don't!"

 

Like water gushing through a broken dam, Garfield's erection surged through the potential opening, barreling straight upward, a monument of thick hard flesh, standing tall. Both boys stared on, unmoving. Garfield frozen in terror and Bart frozen with amazement.

 

“H-Holy..."

 

Gar brought his hands up, covering his face in extreme fright. “OHMYGODIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY!! Your hands just felt so good.. and I guess I'm just kinda sensitive, and, and..."

 

Bart interrupted the boy's hysterical apologizing, “Dude, don't apologize, this is the most crash thing I've ever seen!"

 

Gar peeked through the gap in his fingers at the other boy, “Huh?"

 

“This is amazing! Unbelievable! Your size is beyond-compare! It's like the hottest thing I've ever seen!"

 

Dropping his guard a bit, Gar lowered his hands, “Y-You think it's hot...? I didn't know you liked umm... dudes..."

 

“Heh, well in the future, most people aren't really hung up on labels. Guy, girl, shape-shifting furry green superhero, whatever. If you see something you like, just go for it!" With that, Bart raised his right hand up, and gently touched the mammoth shaft in front of him, “And, I totally like what I'm seeing right now."

 

Feeling a little more at ease, Gar, relaxed back into the sofa, letting the other boy softly hold his arousal. “Okay... So now what?"

 

“Now, I use my powers to give you the best orgasm you've ever had! Ever left a video game controller in your lap with the rumble on? Well, my vibration powers are like a million times that!"

 

“Err, actually... I'd actually, I'd kinda like it if you didn't use any super powers for my first time..."

 

Bart looked a little puzzled at the request, “Hah, right! Hypocrite much dude? You're literally using your powers right now to give yourself a cock the size of Michigan!"

 

“Oh!" Gar understood the speedster's confusion, “Actually, I'm not using my powers right now... This is how big I usually get."

 

Bart raised an eyebrow, not even needing to say anything, from nothing more than the look on his face, Gar could practically hear “Yeah, right..." coming from the boy's mind.

 

“No really! Since I was younger, I've always been kinda, y'know... big... Getting my powers might have kick-started it a little bit, but this is my real size."

 

There was no way Bart was willing to believe that, no chance that this skinny kid was telling the truth about that. As if on reflex, the speedster zipped out of the room, returning in the blink of an eye, holding one of the inhibitor collars that the team used for training. “I'm sure that you wouldn't mind proving that then? Holding this while it's turned on should be enough to..."

 

Gar didn't even wait, without hesitation, he accepted the power inhibitor, holding it tightly, he activated it.

 

Bart's eye shot wide as plates, he was telling the truth, this was actually his size. This realization was unreal to the boy. He was enthralled with the boy based on the assumption that he was altering his size, but learning that the boy's size was natural was more than he was prepared for.

 

“Y-Y-You're really this big... That's s-so..."

 

Unable to hold himself back long enough to even finish his thought, Bart lunged forward, and without warning started running his tongue over the object of his desire.

 

“Ah! Bart!"

 

Even using both of his hands to stroke at the base, Bart could barely encircle the massive girth of the shaft. He ran his hands up and down the length of it slowly, simultaneously lapping at the head, trying to get the large expanse of flesh into his mouth.

 

**CLANG**

 

The metal collar hit the floor as Gar dropped it, mashing his fists into the couch cushion. He had never felt anything like the other boy's mouth before, the soft heat from the boy's tongue was quickly becoming more than he could handle.

 

Bart inhaled deeply, trying to breathe in as much of the boy's musk as he could. As Gar was fresh from the shower, it was mostly the smells of soap and conditioner that were present, still Bart kept at it, the simply feeling of that magnificent spire was more than enough to keep him intoxicated with lust.

 

Bart's stroking picked up speed, wanting to respect Gar's request, he kept his super-speed in check, but even without using his powers, the boy's motions were fairly quick, almost immediately provoking small spurts of pre-cum to begin leaking from the tip of the dick. Of course, with an organ of that size, a “small spurt" was still enough to legitimately soak the face of the boy currently tending to it.

 

The splash of fluid hit Bart directly between his eyes causing him to pull his face away from the tip, and instead began nuzzling up against it. The boy lovingly rubbed his cheek against the shaft as it continued to squirt pre at an impressive rate, most of it cascading down the spire, either being caught by Bart's tongue, or further saturating his face.

 

“Bart, I-I'm really close... You n-need to... Ahhh!"

 

Gar was right up against the edge, struggling to hold back, and the boy between his legs had no intentions of slowing down.

 

Bart extended his tongue, eager to bring the shape-shifter to his climax, he lunged forward once more, but was stopped. Feeling a slight pressure against his forehead, he glanced upward to see that Gar had brought his tail around, had wrapped it around the top of his head, and was currently using it to hold back the speedster from continuing.

 

Bart remained still, his head suspended several inches from the organ he was just servicing, several thin strands of pre still linked to his face. “Uh, dude why'd you stop me? I can tell, you were totally about to crash!"

 

“Yeah, that's why!"

 

Bart looked questioningly at his friend. “What? Dude, you don't want to cum? That totally doesn't make sense!"

 

“Of course I want to c-cum..." Gar hesitated a bit saying the last word, “But I've never done anything like this before... It's kind of... Y'know, embarrassing. I've never... finished in front of someone before."

 

“Heh, actually... That's kind of cute."

 

Gar blushed at that last comment before Bart continued on.

 

“Dude, did you not just see me fawning over your cock like it was the holy grail? You don't need to be embarrassed, I would have literally loved for you to cum all over me!"

 

Garfield lowered his tail, but still looked away a bit, not completely over his anxiety, “N-Noted..."

 

An idea started to form in Bart's head as his smile widened, “It's okay though, I totally know how I can get you to understand!"

 

The speedster moved quick, hopping up from his place in front of the mammoth organ, he pushed Gar back, so that he was laying on the couch. In the blink of an eye, the boy removed several pieces of his own clothing, until he was naked from the waist down, revealing to his friend a pair of impressively muscular looking legs and thighs along with his own erect tool. Almost mesmerized, gazing upon the boy's bare lower half, Gar almost didn't notice Bart climbing onto the couch over him.

 

“Whoa! Bart, what are you planning to do?!"

 

The speedster leaned forward, planting a kiss on the tip of the still rock-hard shaft before moving into position. He lined up his entrance so it was right above the imposing tool, before slowly lowering himself onto it, “Mff... Don't hold back, Gar."

 

Even as slick as as Gar was, it was a struggle for Bart to work himself onto that girth. Pressing himself downward with as much strength as he could muster, and trying as much as he could to relax himself, he was only able to get a good six or inches of thick steel invading his insides.

 

“Oh! Ahhh! Bart!"

 

Gar didn't know how to react, but this felt even better than a moment ago. The pressure around his member was glorious, the tight heat sliding all around his shaft was absolutely joy, and it continued to build as Bart slowly forced himself deeper and deeper onto it.

 

“Ahh! It's too much! You're too tight!"

 

Gar had backed off from the edge slightly when he stopped Bart, but their current activity was an entirely different monster. The shape-shifter held himself back as well as he could, but this was a whole new level, and Gar was already too far gone. Gripping the couch cushions tightly, he began unloading into that tight passage, thick white discharge filling up the boy.

 

Bart held still for a moment feeling the strong burst of heat warming his insides, his mouth morphed into a smirk as he looked down to the boy that he was currently riding.

 

“Aha! I felt that!" The speedster spoke between heavy breaths. “Man, you even cum huge! Feels like a fire hose just went off inside of me! Kinda a shame that you only got like half of your cock into me, but that was still totally crash, we definitely have to do that ag..."

 

Bart lost his train of thought as he felt a light constriction around his waist, he glanced down, seeing Gar's tail once again making an appearance, this time surrounding his waist, wrapping around it securely.

 

“Uh, Gar?"

 

The young shape-shifter then brought his hands up, gripping Bart's sides, “I-I think I'm ready to give it a try..."

 

It was then that Bart came to the realization, that Gar had not gone soft at all, the gargantuan member was still nearly a foot deep into him, and still felt as hard as iron.

 

“Oh... You're not done yet... Are you?"

 

Gar answered the question, with a strong thrust upward, dealing a strong jab into Bart

 

“Unngh!"

 

Caught off-guard, Bart grunted at the sudden shot, losing balance and falling forward only slightly before he was steadied by the tail holding tight around his gut.

 

Gar retreated for a moment, and then with the same force that he just displayed, delivered another thrust, powering more and more of himself into the boy above him. It was as if something inside Garfield awakened as he began pistoning into Bart faster and faster, thrusting with increasing urgency.

 

“Ah! Oh.. . M-man..."

 

The room was largely silent, and Gar found the light yelps and moans coming from his friend adding to his satisfaction, like a charming melody, almost cute... Not even fully understanding the emotions, he found himself leaning in close, his lips pursed, ready to...

 

“AHH!"

 

Bart shouted out, after a particularly rough thrust completely obliterated his prostate, stimulating him beyond his limit and prompting the speedster to let out a stream of cum, leaving white streaks across Gar's front.

 

The shape-shifter was not slowed down by Bart's orgasm, he continued burying himself further into that tight tunnel. Finally getting close to bottoming out, it was becoming near impossible to force further in. He let his strokes glide as smooth as they could trying to ease his way in, but he began to fear that he may injure his friend if he kept going at that pace. It also didn't help that he was beginning to see the outline of his shaft visibly obtruding through Bart's gut, a noticeable bulge making itself seen with every inward thrust.

 

Using his tail to help, he lifted Bart a few inches up while continuing to thrust, content with the current level of tightness and sensation he was experiencing.

 

Still sensitive from his earlier performance, Gar was quickly approaching his limit again. His already inexperienced thrusts were becoming further erratic and unpredictable.

 

“Unghh... Man, keep going..." Bart was able to give a few words of encouragement to his friend, despite being completely exhausted, if it wasn't for Gar's tail holding him steady, he likely wouldn't even be able to maintain balance through the boy's motions.

 

“Not.... going to last... much longer..."

 

Gar's thrusts became more urgent. He could feel the rush overcoming him, it was as if the orgasm spread through his body in slow motion during that last thrust. He fell limp upon feeling the pleasure coursing through him.

 

“AH!"

 

A short yelp was all he could manage, as he hit his climax, unleashing a torrent of cum. With Gar's tail no longer tight around his friends waist, that final thrust bucked the boy up, causing the massive weapon to slip free of the moist cavern, instead unleashing the gush of sperm over the boy's back, and onto the furniture.

 

The orgasm lasted upward of a minute, gushing immense loads of seed continuously. The two boys laid still, basking in the afterglow as they were soaked by the warm substance.

 

It was upwards of 20 minutes before the boys started to stir. Bart slowly lifted his head up from its resting place on Gar's shoulder. Reaching down, he felt around his abused hole and around his back feeling the sticky residue from Gar's discharge between his fingers.

 

“Dude, that was the most incredible thing I've ever seen! You just shot more jizz in the past half-hour than I think I've shot in my entire life!"

 

The speedster climbed off his friend and rose to his feet, pulling off his now cum-stained shirt, tossing it to the floor next to his pants.

 

Bart's upper body was nearly as impressive as his lower half, clear muscular development could be seen on the boy's hairless chest, not enough to look out of place on his young form, but enough to catch Garfield's eye and fill him with awe. He felt his his now soft organ twitch a bit as he internally compared his own somewhat slender form to that of his friend.

 

Catching himself staring, Gar rose next, shifting himself to a sitting position on the couch as he turned his gaze. “Yeah, that was one a big one, sorry..."

 

“Don't be sorry man! That was totally crash! Do you have any idea how incredible your cock is?"

 

Gar flashed a small smile, a little embarrassed at the praise, “T-Thanks..."

 

Bart plopped on to the couch next to his friend, the now completely naked speedster leaned his weight onto Gar's side, reaching down and lightly handled the other boy's member.

 

“I told you not to hold back though! You weren't supposed to stop until all of this was inside me!

 

“Uh, I was trying to not hurt you! You... I mean... Y-Your stomach."

 

“Believe me, I can take it." Bart leaned in close to speak, continuing to fondle the other boy. “But, it's alright... Now you know for next time!

 

Still a bit anxious at Bart's touch, he began to feel the same way as he had a moment ago, eyeing Bart's face, his mouth, his silky lips... Gar fidgeted a little, “I-I... uhhh..."

 

After stuttering for a moment, the boy stood up, “I think I need some new clothes!"

 

Bart smirked at his friend, “Well, personally, I prefer you without them, but I guess I can help you pick out something to wear."

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

Garfield searched through a seemingly random pile of clothes on the floor of his room,tossing garments over each shoulder.

 

“Ugh... Nothing I have is clean... I can't even wear my uniform, until I clean all that plant mucus off of it."

 

“No big deal dude! Don't even worry about it! Just chill, you deserve a break!" Bart sat on the bed, apparently unconcerned with the possibility of being stumbled upon, instead focused on enjoying the view he currently had. Garfield was leaning over with his back to him, that perfect, toned ass mere feet away from him. He did not get a chance to see the boy completely nude up close earlier, so he was savoring every moment he had gazing upon the slim boy's form.

 

“The rest of the team could get back whenever! I can't just hang around naked!"

 

Bart threw his hands up in the air, “Suit yourself! Heh, get it, 'suit'? I'm sure you have something clean somewhere, take your time."

 

Gar stood, turning to his friend with a pair of briefs in hand, “Well, at least I'll have underwear..."

 

Upon turning, his exposed front became visible to Bart, who took no time at all leaning forward and taking in the sight. The boy's body was even more magnificent than he remembered, not only the shaft hanging heavily between his legs, but his chest, arms, thighs, everything about him seemed flawless in Bart's eyes. Even the triumphant smile that was currently plastered across his face, it was so pure and perfect. Bart stared hungrily, “Uhhh, maybe wait a little bit longer to put those on..."

 

With that, Bart lunged forward.

 

“Whaa, what are you doing!" Gar called out as he collapsed onto the soft pile, getting no response from the other boy who was currently preoccupied running his tongue over that massive length once again.

 

“Ah! Again...? How can you... Ahhh!" Gar tried speaking through moans, trying to get an explanation from the other boy who was apparently still not satiated.

 

Pulling his lips away from his toy for a moment, Bart spoke, “What can I say? I guess fast recovery is another speedster perk. Besides, it looks like you've still got some stamina left in you too!"

 

Bart had a point. The shape-shifter's cock was once again hardening, and extending to its maximum size right before their eyes.

 

Gar was beginning to feel it again, with Bart's soft hands caressing his balls and that warm tongue leaving slick trails all over his shaft, he was quickly finding it hard to hold himself back. Hesitantly, he reach his hands forward, placing then gently on the back of Bart's head. The speedster grinned inwardly at the notion that Gar was once again starting to get into it. With Gar's hands helping to guide his head, he increased his efforts, slathering the giant cock from base to tip.

 

Now passing 12, 13 inches, Gar was getting close to his full size, and just as before, pre-cum was swiftly drooling over the spire. Bart continued happily servicing the boy, absolutely loving the feeling, letting the slick fluid flow all over his face and tongue as he nuzzled against it softly.

 

Bart was mesmerized by the other boy's feeling, his taste, his musk. For that moment in time, there was nothing else for him. The dick eclipsed 14, 15 inches, and Bart was no longer in control of himself.

 

“Ohhh... B-Bart... You're gonna make me... Ah, I-I can't..."

 

It was taking every fiber of Garfield's being to hold himself back, he was already getting dangerously close, and Bart clearly had no intention of relenting.

 

Gar's body moved on it's own, driven purely by instinct, in an impressive display of agility and strength, the boy maneuvered his feet inward, pressing hard against Bart's chest. Using his tail to help the projectile angle, he pushed the boy backwards, sending him flying a few feet back.

 

“WHOA!"

 

**FLUMP**

 

He landed on his back, softly on the bed, regaining a little composure after the sudden transition.

 

“Oof, wow, can't say I saw that coming, you're totally stronger than you lo-"

 

**FLUMP**

 

Bart's words were halted as Gar leapt onto the bed himself, joining his friend. Landing on his hands and knees, directly above the other boy, Gar directed his gaze down, a look of anxiety and impatience across his face.

 

“Sorry, I hope that wasn't too rough."

 

Using his tail to help adjust Bart's position, he maneuvered himself in between his friend's legs, spreading them a bit, and resting them over his thighs.

 

“You... You promise that it's okay if I don't hold back?"

 

The normally overly talkative boy simply nodded in response, he had clearly not been expecting this turn-of-events. He felt the slick warm tip of Garfield's tool kissing his ring, desiring access back inside.

 

Gar pressed forward a bit, letting the tip peek in.

 

“Ah!" Bart let out a quick yelp as he felt the penetration, but resumed his mental preparation, knowing that the rest of it would be much more of a task.

 

Gar firmly grasped the boy below him, holding him steady, and with a deep inhalation, gave a powerful deep thrust into him.

 

“Hhnnngh!"

 

Still somewhat loose from before, Gar was able to force nearly half of himself into his friend, easily enough to drive him crazy. His normal retorts and comments were reduced to little more than grunts and moans of ecstasy.

 

“Ah! Ahhhh!"

 

Quicker than either of them anticipated, Bart hit his climax, leaving a trail of his seed across his stomach as he cried out.

 

His friend's orgasm didn't slow down Gar, even with the increased pleasure from Bart's spasming insides, the shape-shifter did not let up, he continued pounding himself deeper and deeper in, It was becoming increasingly difficult for Gar to make any new progress, trying to force his size through such a small area, but the boy did not relent, needing to get more of himself encased by Bart's silky inner walls.

 

Gar leaned forward, pressing his body to Bart's. He moved his hands from the other boy's sides, instead wrapping his arms around the boy, hugging him tightly in an attempt to force more of himself in.

 

Managing to squeeze upwards of 13 inches of his shaft into that tight tunnel, he was beginning to feel something through Bart's gut. With each thrust, he could feel himself venturing through his insides, he was able to feel the throbbing of his own need resonating through his friend's body, as he delved dangerously deep into Bart's core.

 

“D-Don't you... Dare stop..."

 

Bart managed to eke out a few words though his delirium, exactly what Gar needed to hear in order to press forward.

 

Gar brought forward his tail, wrapping it around the speedster's waist, he used it as leverage as he rose his upper-body off of the bed, taking the other boy with him.

 

“AAHHHH!"

 

Bart let out a cry. Aided by gravity and the extra strength from his tail, Gar thrust once more, sinking the entirety of his colossal cock through the tight corridor. The organ forced it's way into the tight space, to the point where Bart felt that he may be turned inside-out before this was all over.

 

**SMACK** **SMACK** **SMACK**

 

With the enormous dick fully sheathed in the boy, Bart's ass now slapped loudly against Gar's thighs with each heavy thrust. Bart held on tightly, locking his legs around the shape-shifter's waist, and throwing this arms over his shoulders, gazing deeply into his eyes, almost looking through the boy, leaning his face in as close as he could.

 

“Bart! I-I'm gonna--"

 

His warning was interrupted, as his mouth was suddenly occupied by the lips of the speedster crashing against his.

 

As he realized he was being kissed, nothing else mattered. He was here and he was with Bart, there was nothing else. He let the speedster's tongue explore his mouth, his own tongue wandering through Bart's, his lips flush against the other boy's. This was much more than anything the boys had experienced together.

 

While the lust was overwhelming and the feeling was beyond blissful, this embrace they shared was more. More than physical satisfaction, this was spiritual fulfillment.

 

Reinvigorated by the affection, Gar hoisted the other boy up as far as he could muster, exposing about 10 inches of his erection, before letting gravity have control.

 

**THWAP**

 

“AHHHH! SOOOOO C-CRASH!!"

 

The boys' lips separated as Bart moaned from the the powerful impact. The feeling of spearing do deeply into that overwhelming heat again was more than enough to send Gar over the edge. He reached his apex for the second time of the afternoon, spilling his seed into Bart and quickly overflowing him.

 

“Ah! Unnnnggh..."

 

With a short yelp, Gar drooped forward, his strength quickly waning after the powerful orgasm hit. No longer able to support the weight of the other boy, he let go of Bart, letting him slump backwards onto the bed, the giant cock slipping from his entrance as it continued to loose waves of thick cream.

 

Quickly flipping over, Bart eyed the erupting monster, “No use making a bigger mess than we need to!" He propelled forward, surrounding the apple-sized head of Gar's dick with his mouth, letting the copious amount of sperm flow into him, swallowing as much as he could manage.

 

Garfield's latest orgasm, put his earlier one to shame, as he powerfully discharged his essence for a solid 90 seconds. Bart slurped and lapped at the geyser, consuming as much as he could, but most of the thick liquid splashed powerfully against his face, once again thoroughly soaking his face and torso.

 

Bart kept his tongue running over the shaft, even after the orgasm subsided, his head resting in a small puddle of cum near Garfield's loins. Neither boy made a sound past their heavy breathing, exhaustion started to take them once more as they drifted to sleep.

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

Bart awoke a bit later, his eyes slowly opening to the sight of Garfield standing next to the bed pulling on the pair of briefs he had found earlier. Hearing the speedster start to fidget a bit, he turned.

 

Immediately, Bart's eyes started to wander, but his eyes went wide and a immediately shook off any fatigue seeing the sight before him.

 

“Dude! What the hell?"

 

Gar shrugged at the shock, “It's called underwear, Bart. I figured I'd better put it on before you jump me again."

 

“No dude, I mean... How is that even possible? you've got like no bulge!"

 

Bart was indeed right, after pulling the tight briefs on, there was no sign of the enormous cock that recently annihilated his ass. Just like earlier in the afternoon, it was somehow completely concealed.

 

“Oh, heh... Yeah, that just kinda happens. I think it's a shape-shifter thing, it kinda just makes itself the right size to fit when it needs to. At least, until I get... excited."

 

“You totally need to show me that close up, dude..."

 

Wanting to take control of the conversation before they ended up making even more of a mess, Gar quickly changed the subject. “Yeah, uhhh... I guess I had better do some laundry, I still have nothing clean to-"

 

Bart zoomed out of the room, reappearing a few seconds later, holding a bag with clothes in it. “Ran over to the mall real quick, it's just the same outfit you had on earlier. I figure it's my fault you got all messy in the first place, so it's the least I can do."

 

Gar accepted the bag, pulling the shorts out of it, “Oh... Well than- Wait... You ran to the mall? Dude, you're naked and covered in cum!"

 

Bart shrugged, “Well, as fast as I was going, no one could see me, but I guess you're right, I'm gonna grab a shower! See ya later! Hopefully sometime tonight!"

 

Bart zipped forward, planting a quick, yet passion-filled kiss on Gar's lips, with that, the speedster zipped out of the room.

 

Gar looked down at himself, he had put on the underpants to prevent Bart from attacking him again but he too was still sticky from the duo's escapades.

 

“I should probably wait for Bart to finish before I take a shower..."


End file.
